


in the rain

by bluebellclouds



Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: F/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, YGTB, kim junkyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellclouds/pseuds/bluebellclouds
Summary: an AU in which kim junkyu is your next door neighbour





	in the rain

“Hi Junkyu!” You greet him with a smile as you step out of your house. He was watering the plants in his garden next door.

Upon hearing your voice, he looks up, startled. “Oh... Uh, hi Y/N.” He doesn’t look into your eyes as he says this.

Shrugging, you wave goodbye and walk away. Ever since the first time he saw you when you moved in two weeks ago, he has been acting like this. He doesn’t meet your gaze when you speak, and he always seemed very nervous around you.

You simply assumed that he was just a shy person, who didn’t like to interact much. Boys aside, you were running late. You were supposed to meet your friend for lunch at 12. It was currently 12.15.

Good going, Y/N!

 

You reached the cafe to see your friend sitting there, face as black as the sky during a thunderstorm.

“Uh... Hi?” You grinned sheepishly.

 “Hi? I’m sorry, do I know you? I was only supposed to meet someone called Y/N at 12. It’s currently 12.45.”

 You pout. “Forgive me just once? I was reading a book and I lost track of time. I’ll buy you your favourite nuggets?”

Her face lit up. “Nuggets? You’re forgiven. Now sit down! We have some serious business. I need to know more about the guy you were talking about!”

 You looked away. You had just briefly mentioned on your Twitter that you met a cute guy with an angelic voice who lived next door and sang frequently in his garden when he thought no one was listening.

“It’s nothing... He doesn’t seem to like me very much. He doesn’t look at me when we talk, and he always seems so nervous, like he’s uncomfortable with my presence.” You sigh.

She grinned. “Maybe he likes you! That’s why he’s so shy!”

 You give her ‘that look’. “Ha ha ha. If he likes me, I must have saved a kingdom in my past life.”

 “He sings so well though,” you sigh dreamily. “How can one be so talented! I’m the same age yet I’m here being a potato.”

She laughs. “Well, good luck. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

 

You wait at the bus stop, shivering from the cold. You swear that the weather forecast said that it wouldn’t rain today, but alas here you are, soaked to the core.

It had been so sunny in the morning, you hadn’t even thoughtof bringing an umbrella out. You sigh. Who knows how long you’d be stuck here?

 Just as you were contemplating whether you should just run for it, someone tapped you on the shoulder.

You turn around to see a dark haired boy. “Junkyu?”

He looked at the ground. “Uh... Do you want to share my umbrella? It’s a little small but uh I’m sure it’d be fine?”

 You were so surprised. “I’d love to, thank you so much! I was worried I’d be stuck here till nightfall.” You smile.

 Junkyu’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Uh, no problem. Shall we?”

 You step next to him and he opens the umbrella, tilting it to shelter you more as the both of you walk out into the rain.

The both of you were walking in an awkward silence until you noticed that half of his body was soaking wet from sheltering you.

“Junkyu! You’re getting wet!”

“It-It’s fine. I don’t mind. Just as long as you’re not getting wet.” He stammered.

 It was your turn to blush. There was still a reasonably large gap between the both of you. Fighting away the blush, you close the gap between your bodies so that the sides of your bodies were now pressed against each other.

 “Now we’ll both be dry.” You avoid his gaze that landed properly on you for the first time, your face red.

Junkyu’s face, too, flushed a bright red. “Thank you.” He muttered.

The both of you walked side by side, closer than ever. You didn’t know when it was that Junkyu switched the umbrella over to his other hand and placed his now free hand over your shoulder to pull you closer under the umbrella, but you weren’t complaining.

 

With secret smiles on your faces, the both of you walked on.


End file.
